fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyna Squad Outfits/Costumes
"What? Me and my men love the feelings of wearing costumes, plus....they have feature abilities" -Bella explaining the purpose of the various costume outfits she has. Properties of the costumes Much like how a dressphere has a special ability/power; the costumes the Hyna Squad and Bella wears can be representative of a big event, or because they are in a different world...or under influence of something (Ex.Discord's energy and power). Appearances Laxius Force Universe Arabella 'Bella/General Hyna-'''Bella takes off her Chunnin vest leaving on only her black shirt, and dones on her rainbow coat, and goes barefooted as she weares shorts, and allows her hair free as she has on her back a large summon scroll sized...scroll. Atelier Universe Despite each Hyna members Atelier outfit being different, one thing in common is that both Bella and the Hyna Squad have on with them a pair of goggles, either around there necks, forehead, or in there pockets. '''Arabella 'Bella'/General Hyna Team Clayface Matt Hogen Ethan Bennet Basil Karlo The Transformers Though the mostly only article of a Atelier outfits they have are a a pair of goggles, some do add a bit of a addition to their Atelier costume. Using Discord's Powers Usually when more of the seals are removed from Discords body, it can cause both Bella and her toon friends to take in and use more of his power which causes a costume/outfit change to show the influence. The World Ends with you Universe Bella is the only one with the costume change, as all her toon freinds focused on being her Psyche powers. Her appearance is that she weares the same outfit as Kamen Rider Wizard, minus his mask, only colored lime green in place of red, around her neck usually is a pair of black headphones (Similar to Nekus (TWEWY), she has the game pin attached to the collar of her coat, and attaches pins on the front of her outfit. To further the Kamen Rider Wizard look, she keeps her special Hyna pins on her special belt holder. Imagine Possessing When One of the Imagine partnered to Den-O or Zeronros is controling a hyna squad member it causes not just gaining a diffrent eye color and a bit of a colored streak, but also a outfit change. Thegeneralhyna AKA Bella Momotaros: Has on a black strapless shirt, and a pair of biker shorts, and red and black combat boots, her hair is out of its ponytail and is really wild mained. Urataros: Has on a blue/black buisness suit, and a pair of glasses, with her hair shorter but tied in its usual pony tail. Kintaros: Has on a Yellow kimmoto with black stripes, and a black t-shirt and gemshorts underneeth. Usally is barefooted or weares gesha sandles. Ryuuataros: Bella dons on a trenchcoat similar to Ryuuataros, and a pair of kaki shorts and a black t-shirt and sandles, while on her head is a green fadora and a pair of green headphones around her neck. Category:The Hyna Squad Category:Item Category:Items